


Tune Up

by doortotomorrow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cars, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, body shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doortotomorrow/pseuds/doortotomorrow
Summary: A privileged, ableist asshole comes into Raven's car shop and harasses both her and Emori which leads to Raven finally confessing her feelings for Emori.





	Tune Up

**Author's Note:**

> The asshole in question says some pretty derogatory things towards Raven and Emori, but don't you worry, he gets what's coming to him!

In Raven's training to become an ace mechanic, she was instructed to always maintain her concentration, never let it waver, and to always have herself on task. Servicing cars, especially modern day cars with more complex parts to them required extra focus compared to the older models she started working with back when she was still a student of the trade...but despite all of the complicated work, it was Raven's equivalent to a zen garden. The aroma of engine grease, her chamomile tea. Raven's idea of utopia? Fine tuning an engine to perfection and then pushing said engine to its absolute limit out on the streets late at night when there's no one out on the streets...just her and the empty roads. 

Today, however, her zen garden had been transformed into a tense minefield, for right in front of her giving her the worst shit eating grin was the most disagreeable customer she ever had the displeasure of serving. Scratching himself in the most inappropriate place, he stood there giving Raven the most sickening, perverted vibes. She knew the sicko type right away and this fucking prick had the nerve to upset both her and her assistant, Emori. The anger she was feeling had sharpened her senses, turning even the sound of rain into pounding drums in her ears as she continued to fight every last inch of herself telling her to rip off the asshole's head. The veins in her forehead were certainly making themselves known day, that's for sure. 

“When my buddy told me this was the best place in town to get my car fixed, I didn't think it would take this much time away from my life. I brought my car in four days ago, and you're telling me that the repair job's not finished yet? I planned my busy schedule around getting my car back yesterday. I'm going to miss my golfing tournament up at the club thanks to you and your slow service. Give me back my ride, now!”

“If you want your car back now, you're gonna get in pieces. All because a certain somebody decided to not only drive it into a picnic table, but drag the splintered pieces underneath the car, scratching up the undercarriage all to hell until a certain somebody collided into a brick wall. You're lucky to be alive after that drunken stunt you pulled. Fuck, you're even luckier that you're not serving time in jail for it, either!” Raven snarled, on the verge of losing what shred of politeness she still contained within her. 

“Look,” the vile man gazed down at Raven's name tag pinned on her overalls, getting uncomfortably close to her face, “Reyes...don't fuckin' nag me. You know, if you really wanted to pick up the pace on service in this poor excuse for a repair shop, you shouldn't have hired such a worthless assistant. I mean, look at her,” he pointed at Emori who was behind Raven, not saying a word or budging an inch out of fear she might do something remarkably stupid out of anger, “watching her work on cars, you'd wonder how any work got done around here. If I were her, I'd get that disgusting hand chopped off. It barely works anyway.”

Raven's entire face flushed with vicious, unbridled rage. Her patience with this asshole had finally been ground down to a fine powder and had now begun to float carelessly away in the passing wind. Despite how badly it jarred up the ligaments in her leg, she stomped over to the hydraulic car lift, pounded the switch with her fist and lowered his wrecked car back down to the floor. Raven's body vibrated, trying her best to recapture all of her bottled up rage, but to no avail. Without breaking eye contact with the customer from hell, she motioned for the three beefy servicemen currently customizing a Mazda next to her to help haul his broken scrap heap out of her place with a few sharp nods of her head.

“You wanted your car back, right? Here it is! Get it out on the street, boys, we're not gonna work on it anymore!” Raven exclaimed, her voice filling up every nook and cranny of her shop.

“Oooh, look at the raging bitch thinking she's the shit! I'd like to see you chase me out of here on that gimped up leg of yours, then we'll see how tough you are!” 

“Yeah, yeah, and I'd kill to see rich, privileged assholes like yourself serving time in jail for driving wasted, but I guess this'll have to do for now!” Raven fired back, shrugging off his shrieking remarks while her intimidating looking assistants slammed the large garage door right in front of his face. After the disgusting display of inhumanity was over, Emori stood there, held onto her tool kit up to her chest, and gazed at Raven in sheer awe. No one, not since her dearly departed Otan, had stood up for her in such a dramatic fashion. Raven glanced back Emori, her eyes meeting her assistant's and felt almost all of her fiery anger turn to ash in the pit of her chest. 

“Guys, if it's alright by you, can you look after the place for a while? I need to go upstairs and cool off for a bit,” Raven instructed, breathing in and out to calm her jangled nerves as she limped awkwardly towards the elevator. Emori dropped her tool kit, sending it clattering unceremoniously to the cement floor, and chased after Raven up the stairs to join her. If there was one emotion Emori loathed above all else, it was guilt. Guilt was the most poisonous emotion to feel, and her brain was injecting her system with so much of it, she swore she felt herself shriveling up inside. Emori bulldozed her way through the door up at the top of the stairs, rapidly turning the corner and sprinted headlong inside her and Raven's shared apartment. Seeing that Raven wasn't in their kitchen, she dashed up to her bedroom and furiously knocked on her door. 

“Raven, can we talk about what happened?” Emori asked, hoping to get a response from Raven. Emori's trained ears honed in on the sound of soft footsteps edging closer and closer to the door, and soon enough, the door swung open to reveal a perplexed Raven, wondering why her roommate/assistant was looking like a frightened deer in headlights. Raven nodded her head at Emori's request, inviting Emori into her bedroom. Raven planted herself down on her bed with a small hop, and patted the empty space next to her, inviting Emori to do the same. Emori, still feeling rather skittish slowly sat down next to Raven, unsure of how exactly to react to this. A long, soul suffering pause wedged itself between them and despite sitting so close together, the two women were practically miles away from each other. One of them would have to speak up soon. Emori's sigh resonated through the space, and while she was here, she took the time to study the contents of Raven's room for the first time. 

The cracked, pale grey wall to the left of her had posters of planets in their solar system and photos of star clusters residing outside the Milky Way. Also on the left wall located right in the center were posters about space travel with a collage of various space related things like space suits, satellites, and rocket ships taking up the rest of the wall. To the right of her above Raven's work desk, was a bulletin board of Raven's clients, which Emori didn't pay much attention to since her guilt over losing a client made it uncomfortable to look at. Emori's eyes shifted in front of her, and in front of her was a collection of photos of places Raven had been been to on her road trips with her friends from high school along with pictures of cars cut out from magazines labeled, “dream cars”.

“I'm probably getting fired, am I? That client was loaded and thanks to me, you're not going to get any of his cash, and I'm going to be kicked out too,” Emori stated, her voice bereft with emotion. This was her lot in life. Once she wore out her usefulness in someone's eyes, she was quickly discarded away...why would Raven be any different than anyone else? Why would she even try to-

“Who says I'm gonna fire you or kick you out? Before you came, the turnover of assistant mechanics around here was insane...I couldn't keep anybody, but you? You're by far the best mechanic I've hired and there's no way I'm ever going to lose you. Don't let that asshole make you think any different, okay?”

Emori's eyes fluttered in confusion. Relief soon washed over her trepidation, allowing Emori the chance to finally breathe again. Appreciation for her work? Genuine friendship? Yeah, this was new, and a little off putting considering how alien a concept of having a secure, safe home was to her. Even when she lived with her brother Otan, she still slept lightly with a knife underneath her pillow, terrified of the possibility of Baylis hurling the door open and dragging them back to his crack shack. Raven wasn't going to kick her out or abandon her, and acknowledging that sense of security made Emori reach over and pull Raven into a deep hug.

“Hey, hey...it's alright, Emori. Don't let some prick ruin your day, okay? Your worth isn't dependent on what people say about your hand,” Raven soothed her. Her own hand reached over to hold onto Emori's, feeling her face flush as her smokey eyes gazed deeply into Emori's onyx depths. Raven's heart increased its tempo...she tried to swallow it down as hard as she could, but something planted inside of her had begun to blossom. 

“I know...I know my value and I've made peace with how my hand looks but every so often, what people say fucks me up. Besides, I was feeling like shit before the guy even said anything, anyway, so...” Emori trailed off. Raven looked at Emori, acutely aware of her heavy sadness and couldn't bear to see it any longer. Without fathoming just why she did it, she leaned forward and softly rested her lips on Emori's. Emori's eyes widened, her mind circled round and round the word, “what”, as Raven's other hand held her by the arm. Raven stayed motionless, not wanting to spoil the moment, allowing herself the chance to enjoy whatever the hell this was. Emori gently broke away from the kiss, making sure not to hurt Raven's feelings in the process by planting her hand on Raven's shoulder, and giving her a clear sign she wasn't going anywhere.

“Why did you kiss me?” Emori asked

Raven licked her lips, pulse pounding in her ears as her eyes flickered with unshed tears. 

“I don't know, I really don't...all I know is that I couldn't stand seeing you so broken up, and I felt like I needed to do something about it,” Raven explained.

“And you thought kissing me would help?” Emori responded. Her lips quirked into a small smile, trying her best to lift the substantially heavy mood that suffocated the room around them. Raven smiled weakly, the ever blossoming feelings inside of her begged to release themselves and made it impossible for her to keep her composure. No matter how much she tried to retreat into her mental car garage, she couldn't open the door. Dealing with entitled customers was easy compared to admitting that she was falling in love with Emori. The dark blue curtains in her room softened the harsh overcast sky and brought everything into a soft focus around her...including Emori. Fuck, she looked like a goddess. Fuck it, Raven thought...she was going to tell Emori how she felt, and couldn't care less about the outcome. 

“Emori...I think...I think I'm falling for you. Just...every time I'm around you, I feel like I'm being set on fire. I've never felt this kind of attraction towards anyone before, and you're so fucking beautiful!” Raven cried. Emori gathered Raven up into her arms, twined her fingers in Raven's hair, and kissed her lips softly. Raven deepened the kiss, gently plying open Emori's lips with her tongue, and softly pushed Emori down to the mattress. Emori whimpered, closed her eyes, and sighed at Raven breaking away from her lips to nip at her neck. She wasn't able to verbalize it at the moment, but she too held immense affection for Raven. She loved and adored her. Raven toyed around with the buttons of Emori's overalls before she stopped herself from pursuing it any further. 

“Emori...can I make love to you?” Raven asked her, voice thick with arousal. Emori nodded her head.

“Please, don't stop. I want you the same way,” Emori mewled, licking her lips and doing the job of unbuttoning her overalls for Raven. All of Raven's reservations went screaming into the void as her gentle, tender touches turned into neediness and passion as she rose from the bed, stripping her body of her work overalls. Emori leaned up, dragged Raven back down to the bed with her and drove her tongue hard into Raven's mouth, seeking out more of her. Her tongue tasted like green apple candy; sweet, sharp, and tangy. Raven shimmied her work overalls off the rest of her body, aching to feel herself connect more to Emori's soft skin. She reached down and with a few quick snaps, unwrapped her leg from her brace. Emori pulled off both her and Raven's shirt, freeing their breasts from the constrictive fabric and giving Emori a beautiful look at Raven's crimson coloured bra...although the bra didn't stay on Raven for long, for Raven reached back and unhooked it from her body. Emori's hips bucked off the bed in response and let out a whine of impatience. She wanted Raven now. The rest of their clothes fell to the floor as Raven spread open Emori's legs and sat down in between her legs.

“Let's make ourselves feel better, Emori,” Raven moaned. Emori nodded, eyes half closed, mouth hanging loose and open with desire. Raven brought one of Emori's legs up to rest on her shoulder as she rocked her hips back and forth on Emori's gorgeous clit. It was the most glorious thing she had ever felt...so warm, soft, and smooth. Emori's hand reached upwards and pinched and rolled Raven's nipple between the fused digits, motivating her to continue on, and Raven complied with gusto. Emori's other hand reached for her ass, giving Raven a few hard squeezes as Raven worked her hips into a nice, even rythym. Raven leaned back, planted her hands onto the mattress to steady herself and felt herself getting lost in the search for her climax. 

“Do you know how long I've fantasized about you, Emori?” Raven inquired, biting into her lip as she groaned.

Emori's hips rolled along with Raven's, her breasts bounced up and down with every pulse against her clit. 

“How long?” Emori replied.

“Ever since I saw you come down the stairs wearing your uniform...you looked so fucking tasty! I've drained my vibrator's batteries thinking of your clit against mine!” Raven groaned. Emori almost came hearing Raven's pleasure filled confession, bucking her hips as hard as she can so that they could reach their climax together. Raven's head swayed back and forth, repeating Emori's name on her lips like a mantra as she rode Emori's pussy as fast as she was able to. Emori panted, her hands falling away from Raven to cling onto the violet sheets beneath her body, head pressed hard into the pillow cushion beneath her as Raven gritted her teeth to take both her and Emori into heaven. 

“Emori, Emori, oh god, Emori! I need you!”

“I'm so close, Raven! I'm gonna cum!” Emori sobbed. Raven pumped her faster, and faster, until the first shockwaves of their shared climax hit and made everything feel like it had slowed down to a stand still around them. Raven gracelessly tumbled to the mattress, breathless and weary all over, yet so fulfilled. Emori, however, wasn't done yet. Emori flipped Raven over, pinned her to the bed with one hand, and motioned Raven to spread her legs again. Raven, still riding the waves of her last orgasm, complied and was soon rewarded with Emori's elongated digits reaching deep inside her drenched vagina. Raven's sleepy eyes snapped back open, and let out a silent scream as Emori furiously jammed her fused fingers all the way inside of her. Raven's mind was gone as Emori merciless pounding fingers drove her to fits of ecstasy she never could reach on her own. Her legs trembled like blades of grass in the wind, hands reaching for the pillow behind her head to keep them from flying about. The whole bed beneath them squeaked out in utter protest, but neither of them cared. Raven moans got louder and louder until the walls practically resonated with them.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Raven screamed out. Her hands gripped so tightly onto the pillow, her knuckles turned white.

Cum splattered all over Emori's hand as Raven reached her orgasm, feeling satisfied from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. As exhausted as she was, Raven was not ready to let Emori just have one orgasm...she needed to have another.

“Sit on my face, Emori. Let me lick that clit.”

Emori, rolling her wrist around to ease the soreness that had just set in, lifted herself off the bed and did as she was told. Raven planted her hands all over Emori's ass, squeezed her cheeks tightly and darted her tongue onto Emori's swollen, exposed clit. Emori's hips swayed back and forth at every lick, moaning out loud at Raven tweaking her tongue over the little bundle of nerves. Raven closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of her, sending waves of unimaginable pleasure crashing into Emori. Emori's teeth sank deep into her lip, releasing her lip only to cry out as Raven scraped her clit with her teeth and worked her into a frenzy. Body glistening with sweat, Emori felt herself drown in pure bliss as Raven iced her clit with her spit.

“Raven, Raven...I'm gonna cum!”

Emori's cum spilled out of her, landing in Raven's waiting mouth. Emori gazed down at her and watched as Raven swallowed every last drop, giving Emori a beautiful smile in return. Emori climbed off of Raven, pressing her body up against hers, and kissed her hard on the lips. The sound of their rough, ragged breathing slowly subsided, leaving only the sound of soft rain and the rumbling of distant thunder in its place.

“Feeling better now?” Raven asked

“Yeah...I am,” Emori replied.

Raven ran her hands all over Emori's curves and drank in her beautiful form with her hands. 

“Good...you needed the tune up,” Raven smiled. Emori rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Did you really just say that?”

“So what if I did?” 

“You're such a huge dork.”

“I know...and you love me for it.”

“I do.”


End file.
